


Baby Cas

by spnlittlelove



Category: Supernatural
Genre: Age Play, Baby Castiel (Supernatural), Ball pinching, Breastfeeding, Caretaker Dean Winchester, Caretaker Sam Winchester, Castiel (supernatural) cuteness, Castiel (supernatural) watches cartoons, Crib, Crying, Demon Blood, Diapers, Disciplinarian Dean Winchester, Hot sause, Kidnapping, M/M, Male Lactation, Pacifier - Freeform, Pain, Parent Dean Winchester, Parent Sam Winchester, Punishment, Restraints, Sam Winchester on Demon Blood, Shock crib, Sick Castiel (Supernatural), Sick Character, Spanking, Wincest - Freeform, anal probe, baby powder, bottle, bottle feeding, forced age play, highchair
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2020-12-27
Updated: 2021-01-12
Packaged: 2021-03-10 18:34:04
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 3
Words: 8,314
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/28371690
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/spnlittlelove/pseuds/spnlittlelove
Summary: Every angel is born with an enochian symbol. The enochian symbol indicated whether or not the baby would eventually be bought by an agency that sells "babies". Castiel was one of these unfortunate children.
Relationships: Dean Winchester/Sam Winchester
Comments: 12
Kudos: 53





	1. Chapter 1

Every angel is born with an enochian symbol. The enochian symbol indicated whether or not the baby would eventually be bought by an agency that sells "babies". Castiel was one of these unfortunate children. He grew up knowing that he would one day be forced to live the rest of his life as a baby. He dreaded the day that he would be dragged from his home and forced into that life. This was considered to be the norm in their society, so his parents didn't think much of it. They were prepared to give him up when the time came. His parents loved him, but it was obvious that they loved his other siblings more. He wasn't alone though. His brother, Zachariah, who was a big bag of dicks, was also destined to be a "baby". 

It was the middle of the night when they came for Castiel. They quietly broke into his room so as not to wake him. The sooner he woke, the more he would struggle which would just make their job harder. They quickly removed the covers from his sleeping form and turned him onto his stomach. They then pushed his mouth into the top of his pillow, leaving his nose exposed so that he could breathe, this would cause any screams to be muffled. There was no need to wake his family. They would leave a note on the front door to inform them of Castiel's disappearance. The note would also tell them that they placed the money for Castiel on the kitchen table. One of the men quickly pulled Castiel's pants and underwear down just enough to expose his naked rear. Of course, Castiel had begun kicking and screaming as soon as he had been woken up, but the men held him down, completely immobilizing him. One of the men wiped one of his cheeks off with an alcohol pad and the stabbing pain of a needle soon followed. Whatever they were injecting into him caused a sharp stinging sensation. Afterwards, someone pulled his pants up once again and the men continued to hold him down. It wasn't long before Castiel began to feel super tired. He tried to force his eyes to stay open, but it didn't work. 

When Castiel woke up, he found himself strapped down to a crib with a pacifier head harness in his mouth. He tried to spit it out, but the harness forced it to stay in his mouth. The room was dimly lit and cold. The room played lullabies in the background. To make things worse, he was in nothing but a diaper and a thin light purple frilly dress. He began to fight against his restraints, despite the fact that he knew his attempts would be futile. 

Castiel remained in the "baby" agency for a month. Over that time, he was force fed a bottle of baby formula, and only taken out of his crib for a new dress and a fresh diaper. Castiel hated the diaper and hated soiling his diaper even more. Frequently it would be left soiled for some time before it would be changed.

Sam and Dean decided that it was time to adopt a baby. They had gotten married several years ago and once they decided that they wanted to adopt a baby together, Sam began to go to the doctor for hormone injections. The hormones contained estrogen and other hormones that caused breast growth and milk production in men. Dean always went with Sam to his appointments for the injections. He wanted to be there to squeeze Sam's hand as they pumped his pecks with the hormones. Sam always squeezed Dean's hand so hard that his hand would fall asleep. Between how hard Sam squeezed his hand and the hisses of pain that he let out, it was obvious that the injections were painful. Dean wished that there was an easier way for his partner to get the breasts he needed to breastfeed their baby. It took a year of weekly injections for Sam to get his breasts to a big enough size to properly feed their baby, and today was the day that they finally decided to go to adopt their child. 

Sam and Dean peered into many cribs. Sam wanted every single one of the babies he saw because they were all so cute and perfect, but he knew that his breasts couldn't produce enough milk for all of them and that they could only choose one. It was going to be a hard decision. Eventually Sam and Dean stumbled upon Castiel's crib. His messy brown hair falling into his bloodshot eyes, which were puffy from crying. Sam reached into his crib and gently wiped the hair out of his eyes. Upon seeing Sam, Castiel began to sob. "His skin is so cold and the poor thing is crying. We have to take him home Dean! He needs us. Having a loving family will cheer him right up. I don't want him to be crying and miserable anymore. Please Dean?" Sam begged. "I love how his hair fell into his eyes. It was adorable. And those stunning blue eyes of his! I agree. He's the one." He said removing the restraints from Castiel's wrists and ankles. Castiel immediately sank into Dean's warmth. He desperately wanted to fight him, now was the chance to get away. He could start a new life for himself somewhere. He could never see his family again. They wouldn't feel that they had any other choice but to return him to the agency. However, he was too cold not to bask in the warmth of Dean's body. "See? He already looks better, Dean." Dean nodded and they took their little boy to the checkout. They gave them paperwork to sign, which they signed and then they were on their way. 

A few minutes after being placed into the warm car, Castiel began to try to escape. He tried with all his might to open the back doors. Those, however, had the baby locks on. He began to scream which was muffled by the pacifier. He was shocked when the car suddenly swerved off to the side of the road. Dean hopped out of the driver's seat and jerked open the back door. He looked Castiel fiercely in the eyes. "You are not to try to escape. Bad children are punished." He quickly took the teen out of the car and brought him over to the hood of baby. He sat on it and brought the teen over his knee quickly removing his diaper. He promptly began to spank him. The firm spanking caused Castiel to cry loudly around his pacifier. 

Sam watched as his husband disciplined their baby. He wished their child would just cooperate with them. He didn't want to have him punished, but he needed to know what he couldn't do. Dean gave him a good fifty spanks before laying him on the hood, and putting a clean diaper under his bum before quickly covering his bright red ass cheeks and tiny dick with baby powder. Cas didn't like the feeling of the baby powder. He especially hated the diaper, and now his ass was on fire. He wasn't looking forward to sitting in the car. Sitting was definitely going to be painful for a while. 

After Cas was put into a new diaper, Dean placed the still crying Castiel into the back seat once again. He began to cry harder as soon as his butt hit the seat. It hurt Sam to see their baby cry, but he knew that Dean had to punish their baby for his bad behavior. 

It wasn't long until they got home. Sam opened the back door and carefully scooped up the crying little one. This, however, only made him cry harder. He wasn't a baby. He just wanted to go home. "I think somebody's hungry." Sam said as they entered the front door. Dean set down the car keys and the two lovers took Cas with them to their child's bedroom. Sam sat in the rocking chair and undid the buttons on his shirt, exposing his large breasts. Cas immediately began to fight against him, but Sam was stronger. "It's ok now little one. You're home. The house is warm, you have a beautiful bedroom, and a loving family that will take care of your every need for the rest of your life. You don't need to do anything ever again. All you have to do is enjoy your little life. You'll love the toys we got you! I'll show you them after you eat. I can tell you're hungry." This did nothing to calm his cries though. He was definitely hungry, but he wasn't about to suck milk from another man's breast. 

Sam removed the pacifier harness before bringing the baby's mouth up to one of his nipples, however, Castiel was having none of it. He tightly clamped his mouth shut and turned his head away. Dean could see in his lover's eyes that he was hurt that their baby would reject the offer to be fed by the breasts that he spent a lot of money on and went through a lot of pain to get for him. Dean glared at their child, causing him to shrink away. "Babies only drink their mother's breast milk. Nothing else. If you refuse your mom's breast milk, you simply won't eat. " he told their son. "Come, Sam. Let me make us some breakfast." 

Sam and Dean went into the kitchen with their little one, and Dean began on breakfast. Meanwhile, Sam sat and bounced the sobbing little one. It wasn't long before breakfast was ready. Dean gave a plateful of eggs, bacon, hashbrowns, and pancakes to Sam. The smell was causing Cas to salivate. It had been a month since he last had any solid food. 

"What do you think we should do today Dean? Should we take him to the park to play, take him for a drive, or take him for a walk on the beach or something?" Sam asked his partner. "I'm thinking that if we just drive around, he'll grow bored of it rather quickly. He was only born into this life a month ago, so I get the feeling that he might try to break free. The less crowded it is, the easier it will be to find him again should he get past us initially." 

Meanwhile, Cas decided that the couple was distracted enough that they wouldn't notice if he snuck just one piece of bacon. His mouth was watering at the thought of it. He quickly reached out and grabbed a piece and shoved it into his mouth as quickly as he could. He chewed slowly and only occasionally to avoid getting caught. Apparently he wasn't chewing as discretely as he thought though, because Dean caught him. "What'd I tell you about eating? I told you that babies only drink their mother's milk. And if they don't, they go hungry. You spit that out of your mouth right now!" Dean yelled at him. Castiel was scared, but he knew that he would be punished no matter what he did. At least if he chose to disobey, he would get something out of it. He quickly swallowed the rest of the piece of bacon. "Son, you just made a huge mistake!" Dean yelled. Castiel tried hard to hide himself in Sam's jacket, but of course, that didn't help him any. 

Dean came right over and took him out of his partner's arms. He quickly set Castiel in the highchair and strapped him in before sharply flicking their son's lip. Immediately Castiel began to cry again. It didn't cause his lip to bleed, but it really hurt. He was too busy crying to notice Dean opening the pantry. 

After a moment, Dean had a small glass bottle in hand. He took the cap off, and put it in Cas's mouth which was open due to his crying. He then squeezed several drops of liquid into the other's mouth. This only made the little one cry harder. 

Castiel's mouth was on fire! How could he put it out? He sobbed as he tried to find a way to get rid of the heat in his mouth. He had never tasted anything this intense before. "Be glad that I only gave you a few drops of hot sauce in the mouth." Dean told him firmly. "There's much worse places that it could go and I could do a lot worse. Some parents would pull out their children's teeth for doing that." Castiel was finding that he liked his new "mom" much better than his new "dad". At least the one with breasts didn't hurt him. Sure he just stood there and let it happen, but he could always join in, which he didn't seem to be doing. "Now. Are you going to drink your mommy's milk and put the fire out, or at least decrease it? Or are you going to continue to refuse it?" Dean asked his son. 

Castiel continued to cry, but he wouldn't give in. "I want to go home!!" he wailed. A hurt expression crossed Sam's face while Dean frowned. "Babies don't talk!" he told the child firmly. "I think it's time for a nap. You can't seem to behave yourself and you won't stop crying or saying things you don't mean."

Sam came over and carefully scooped Cas into his arms. "I agree. Baby needs his sleep." he said softly as he carried their child to his room. Once in the room, he set the baby on a changing table. He quickly removed the diaper and laid him down in the crib. Sam then slicked down the flexible little rod attached to it. "It might feel a bit weird, but it's supposed to soothe babies. Don't worry little guy, it won't hurt." Sam said as he brought the probe up to his tight little ring. Castiel began to squirm, trying to get away, he didn't want anything inside of him. Slowly the probe began to vibrate. Cas definitely didn't like it, and his loud cries told the two lovers exactly what he thought. "Sorry baby, but it's going to get worse." Dean told him gently as he maneuvered the tip of the rounded part into his back passage. The increased discomfort only made Cas cry harder. He tried to squirm away, but at some point, when he had been distracted, he had been strapped down to his crib. There was no getting away. "It's not even the size of a quarter, Cas; and it's barely inside of you at all. Soothing anal probes are proven to calm babies down and help them sleep. Every crib is compatible with all soothing anal probes. We got the smallest one to maximize comfort while still giving the same soothing effect. " Dean told him. This didn't stop Castiel from crying and trying to squirm away. 

"Good night my precious baby boy." Sam said, kissing his forehead as Dean turned on the mobile above Cas's head. The song Twinkle Twinkle little star came on as little stars and a moon slowly spun above his head. "Good night little guy. "Dean said, giving his son a small smile before wrapping his arm around Sam's waist, leading him out of the room.


	2. Chapter 2

The entire time that Cas was supposed to be napping, he just wailed. His constant cries were preventing Sam and Dean from getting any progress done on their case. Finally, Dean had enough. He went into his child's room, undoing the restraints, and removing the soothing anal probe before picking him up. "Let's get you something to eat, huh?" Dean told the little one. His son just struggled against him. Dean firmly held his body still as he brought him into the kitchen, butt naked, and set him down in the highchair, strapping him in. "Since you won't drink your mother's milk, we're just going to have to make you some soup." This caused Castiel to stop crying immediately. Finally, he would get some actual food. He sat contentedly in his chair as he waited with his mouth salivating. "I'm going to turn on some cartoons for you while I help your mom get some of his breast milk out, since you deny any offer to eat." At this particular moment, Cas didn't care that he was in a highchair made for teen babies, that he was away from home, instead living with these strangers, or that Dean would be turning on cartoons that he was way too old for. He was just grateful to be getting normal food again. It appeared as though denying his "mother's" milk paid off. Dean quickly turned on some cartoons, happy to see that their son was finally happy. 

Cas watched baby looney toons, it was boring, but he was about to get a full stomach. 

Meanwhile, Dean helped Sam suction out his breast milk. Sam moaned in relief as some of the weight was taken off of his sensitive breasts. Sam, too, was happy to see their son happy with his new life. It wasn't long before the milk was emptied into a few containers. Dean then went into his and Sam's room, opening the safe containing many many bags of demon blood. He quickly headed back into the kitchen with the bags. Luckily for him, Cas was too preoccupied with the cartoons to notice anything going on around him. He would definitely be suspicious of the black bags. Dean chose demon blood because it was proven to increase the strength of little ones. It was like vegetables. Kids hate it, but it's good for them. He quickly poured two of the bags into a pot and then emptied three bags of Sam's breast milk. He turned the stove on and waited for it to boil. While Cas had been trying to nap, Sam and Dean had made pizza for lunch. Dean grabbed a large slice and went over to Cas with it. "You've been a very good boy, Cas! I'm so proud of you! Good boys get rewarded, so I'm going to give you this large slice of pizza. It has cheese and pepperoni. I even added some of grandma's secret seasonings. Would you like to see?" He asked picking them up off the counter and showing them to him. The sight of the pizza, and the seasonings that had been put on it caused Cas to drool. He was too happy to be embarrassed or care. "Aww!" Dean cooed, carefully picking up a towel and gently wiping his son's face off. Cas liked this side of Dean and could maybe get used to behaving if it meant he could eat adult food. "I know it's too hard for babies to eat solid food, so I'm going to put it in the blender for you and put it in the soup. It will give it a nice soupy consistency." Cas didn't care if it was solid or not. He was just happy to get some real food. Dean then put the pizza in the blender and turned it on. Cas would definitely need the pizza in his soup. He was hopeful that it would override the taste of the demon blood and Sam's milk. 

It wasn't long before the soup was finished, and Dean picked Cas up out of the highchair as they waited for the soup to cool. The baby was so hungry that he didn't even notice the smell of the soup. All he could smell was the ground up pizza Dean had mixed into it. It didn't truly mask the smell, it merely provided their son with a distraction. As they waited Dean cuddled Cas. He needed to know that he was loved and wanted and that good things came to good boys. Cas just enjoyed the warmth. He was absolutely famished and couldn't wait to eat, but he didn't make a peep for fear of Dean changing his mind. 

Once the soup had cooled, Dean poured some of it into a metal bottle for their son. Dean used the metal bottle to prevent the little one from seeing the soup that had turned grey with Sam's milk. He knew it would be refused if he noticed the color. He carefully scooped the baby up and headed to the nursery with Sam. Sam sat down with a smile as his lover handed their baby off to him, followed by the bottle. Sam held their child like the baby he was, and held the bottle out to his little one. Cas eagerly opened his mouth, which caused Sam to smile and coo at him, telling him what a good boy he was. But as soon as he had his mouth full of the soup, the awful taste hit him. He immediately jerked his head away from the bottle and spit it out. The liquid was launched all over the front of Sam's shirt. It quickly ran down it, and soaked his pants. Castiel immediately began to wail. He wanted real soup! Not this gross soup that Dean had made for him. Meanwhile, Sam just sat there stunned. Dean growled and yanked the baby out of Sam's lap. "That's a very bad boy Cas! Look at what you did! You completely covered your mom with soup, disrespecting him, and you disrespected me. I made that soup specifically for you, and you're going to eat it! Don't make me bring out the hot sauce again!" He growled at him. 

The anger radiated off Dean in waves, causing Castiel to gulp. Dean picked up the bottle, while Sam went to clean up and change into some new clothes. Dean then shoved the nipple into the boy's mouth. Castiel, however, refused to drink. Dean then sat on the rocking chair, cradling Cas like a baby. "Now you're going to begin drinking your bottle this instant. If you don't, I'm going to have to punish you, yet again." Castiel, once again refused. "I warned you." Dean told him before reaching between his son's legs and pinching his exposed balls. Castiel immediately curled in on himself, sobbing. He hadn't felt pain quite like this. It wasn't the same kind of pain as when his brothers would gang up on him, kicking him in the nuts. 

"Now are you going to drink this bottle, or are you going to force me to get out the syringe and force the liquid down your throat? If you make me force feed you, your balls will not be happy when I'm done with them." Dean warned. Castiel's eyes widened and he quickly opened his mouth. He didn't want to know what Dean would do to his balls if he refused. Dean couldn't get the bottle in his mouth fast enough. Castiel drank the mixture as quickly as he could. He didn't want to risk angering Dean further. 

He felt sick by the time he was done. It was less because of the demon blood and more because of the speed he had drank the solution. He began to cry, and his "dad" began to burp him. Burping, however, didn't help. He continued his wailing. He was incredibly nauseous. Dean had noticed the speed his son was drinking at. He knew Castiel would be sick, but he needed to learn certain things on his own. Dean took the "baby" to the room they used for medical purposes. He continued to cry as he was placed on the exam table, while his "dad" rummaged through the cabinets and quickly found the bottle of medication that would make Cas terribly sick. "You have to drink this sweetie. It'll taste terrible, but given that's it's demon blood, it's not like normal food where the nausea will subside shortly. It'll last until you poop it out of your system. That's going to be quite some time. This will end the pain sooner. " Cas nodded. He was willing to do just about anything to get rid of the pain. "At first, it will provide relief for a few hours, but then it's going to make you throw it all up. It's not going to be fun. You'll have chills, as though you have the flu, and then shortly after, you're going to puke up your guts. Luckily, after it's all out of your system, the chills and vomiting will stop. However, it's going to leave you feeling weak and sleepy. You won't feel the need to dry wretch after your stomach is empty, unlike when you have food poisoning or the flu. Of course, you can choose to decline, but we really hate to see you in pain." Castiel shook his head. He didn't want to be in pain anymore. Dean then poured it into a cup with lines for the different doses. He gently held Cas's head up as he poured the liquid into his mouth. The liquid caused the little one to scrunch his face in disgust, but he didn't make a peep. "It should make you feel better in fifteen minutes. In the meantime, let's get you settled in one of your cribs so that you can try to sleep this off." Dean suggested. Cas was going to follow Dean's instructions if it meant he would feel better. He nodded and Dean carried him back to the nursery. He then put him on the changing table and finally placed a diaper on his son. He once again covered him with baby powder and gently placed him into a new crib. "I'm not going to strap you in ok? I'm going to trust you not to try to escape, if you do, you'll find that you'll instantly be punished. He said as he placed him in the crib and flicked the button near the floor. Cas didn't know it, but once Dean flipped that switch, it activated a shock feature. If the bars were touched halfway up, it would send a shock through the person. The bars by the mattress didn't have the shock feature because the baby wasn't supposed to be shocked for accidentally touching the bars in their sleep. Dean didn't tell Cas this though. He had to learn that he couldn't try to escape on his own. Not through warnings from his parents. Cas was happy to relax into the mattress as he waited to stop feeling sick. He was also glad that Dean hadn't placed the "soothing " probe inside of him again. Another thing he was glad for was the lack of restraints and the warm room. He didn't even need to wear anything but his diaper. Castiel felt too sick to try to escape, even though it was the perfect opportunity to do so. He just hoped that his "parents" would make the mistake of trusting him again when he wasn't feeling so terrible. It wasn't long before Cas found himself in a deep sleep. 

Meanwhile, Dean decided to catch up with Sam. He was snuggled in his white fuzzy bathrobe reading up on some lore for the case they were on. He went over to cuddle with his lover. The two finally had some peace and quiet. It would also be several hours before the medication would cause their baby to be miserable, so they had some time on their hands. Both lovers enjoyed their cuddle sessions. Sam continued to read, while Dean looked it over as they enjoyed each other's warm embrace. 

After a while, Sam set the book down. "I think we should do my daily treatment now. I need to keep up my strength, so that we can kill those demons. My abilities get stronger and stronger by the day." Dean nodded. He knew Sam didn't enjoy the treatment, but he much preferred the sense of security his powers gave him. He felt the need to be able to protect his family at all costs. He used to drink the demon blood, but that all changed when Crowley informed him of the benefits of making demon blood suppositories. He was extremely doubtful at first, until Crowley showed him. Sam was shocked to see the demon bend over, spreading his cheeks for Sam to see his tight asshole. He easily pushed the pill of demon blood into himself after he applied some lube to it. Afterwards, he demonstrated his significantly increased powers, and that was the same day that Sam changed his method of demon blood consumption. Sam removed the robe to expose his naked body and curled up onto his knees, resting his head against the seat of the couch they were on. Dean swiftly grabbed the container of suppositories and took one out, lubing it up, he then lubed his lover's hole. "Are you ready?" He asked gently. Sam nodded, and Dean gently parted his cheeks. He was equally gentle as he pushed the pill into his lover's rear. Sam groaned as it entered. It always tingled in a way that wasn't very pleasant. Dean slowly continued to push it until it reached the last knuckle of his index finger. After a few moments, Dean slowly removed his finger. Sam groaned once again as the tingling intensified. Dean chose that exact moment to distract his lover from the discomfort and gave him a firm smack to each of his exposed cheeks. This caused Sam to yelp out both in surprise and pain. His cock twitched to life then, and Dean continued to spank him. Eventually Dean took hold of his cock and began to stroke it. Sam sat up then and passionately kissed Dean.

The two ended up cuddling and kissing each other until they began to hear Castiel's cries. The lovers got up, and Sam threw his fuzzy robe back on before they both went to their child's bedroom. Once there, they found their poor "baby" laying on his side, shivering. Sam pushed the button near the floor to deactivate the shock feature and picked up the shivering boy. "It's ok little one, you'll feel better as soon as you get all of it out of your body. Just cuddle with mommy. Let's go to the bathroom so that you have a place to get sick. I'm going to hold you until you're ready. Just let me know when you feel like you're going to be sick, ok baby?" Castiel just nodded in response, cuddling into Sam in an attempt to warm up. The entire time he continued to cry. He felt terrible and he couldn't wait for the whole thing to be over. 

For several minutes, Sam just cradled the shivering boy to him, gently rocking and bouncing him as they waited. It wasn't long before Castiel told Sam he'd be sick. Sam gently set him down and rubbed his shoulders as he upchucked everything he had eaten that day. Once he was finished, he stopped shivering, but began to lose his balance. He suddenly felt extremely weak and tired, just as Dean had told him he would. Sam easily lifted the boy before he could fall over, and carried him to the changing table to check his diaper. Sure enough, during his nap, Castiel had soiled his diaper. He was too out of it to even notice the fact that he was being changed, or that his diaper had a mess in it. He just laid there, eyes half open, barely aware of anything. 

Sam and Dean took in the sight of their weak and tired baby. He looked so cute and so helpless. He deserved a bit of a break considering that he had been punished many times, got sick, had nothing in his stomach, and not to mention how much of the day he had spent crying. Once he was diapered and covered in baby powder, Sam picked him up and cradled him once more as he and Dean walked over to the boy's baby closet. Together they looked through the closet for the perfect outfit for their little one. 

Meanwhile, Cas had fallen asleep. He dreampt about his new home. In the dream, he was feeling good, and had been put to bed in the crib he had been earlier, completely unrestrained. His new "parents" had both kissed him good night and hadn't been heard in the living room for hours. It was then that he decided to escape the crib he was forced to sleep in. He lifted himself over the bars and onto the floor easily. It had been quite a drop though since the crib was sized to allow adults to sleep in it. The second his feet hit the ground, he ripped the diaper off of himself. He wasted no time running out of his room. He tried to remain quiet, however. He quickly ran to the kitchen, he was famished! He rummaged quietly through the cupboards until he came across some rolls that had been made the night before. He then went to the fridge and discovered that his "parents" had made chili. Castiel could barely contain himself as he brought the massive container out of the fridge. This would be the most flavorful thing that he had since being dragged into this life. He slowly used his powers to warm the food and remove the delicious smell that would quickly wake the boys. He dunked the rolls in the chili, not even bothering to get a bowl. He would be out of here before they even woke, there was no need to waste time. He barely contained his moan as he ate the food. 

As Castiel slept, the boys had been about to put the fuzzy Winnie the Pooh pajamas on him, when he started to kick his feet slightly in his sleep. They both watched the small boy in Sam's arms, unable to look away. A few moments later, the teen let out a soft moan. Sam and Dean both smiled. The small kicks had stopped, but the moaning didn't. Both wondered what their boy was dreaming of. 

In the dream, Castiel had reluctantly stopped eating and made a beeline for the door. He couldn't risk either man waking up to check on him. The boys hadn't made any special changes to the door to prevent him from escaping, so he opened it and quietly escaped. Once outside, he ran as fast as he could. He didn't know where he was going to go, but he was going to go somewhere other than Sam and Dean's. He continued to run until he found a wooden pile leaning against the side of someone's home. He was tired and needed a place to rest until daylight. No store was going to be open until then anyway. Cas woke up to the sunlight and went in search of a store where he could maybe get a job at. However, when he got there, he saw Sam and Dean hanging up missing posters. He quickly bolted in the opposite direction, but Sam and Dean found him running on the other side of the street and quickly caught up to him. This made him run faster, but Sam easily tackled him to the ground. "We've missed you so much baby! Come home with us. We were so worried about you!" Sam easily picked him up and carried him back to the impala. He got in shotgun and placed Cas into his lap as Dean drove them back home. The entire time Castiel was crying. But when they got home, Sam sat him at the kitchen table like a teenager should be, and quickly went to the fridge and made a sandwich. When he was done, he handed the sandwich to the teen who quickly dug in, and Sam and Dean both joined, eating sandwiches of their own.

After Sam and Dean watched Cas as he  kicked and mumbled things in his sleep for a while, they finally forced themselves to stop watching and set him down on the changing table. Dean began to change him into the fuzzy Pooh Bear pajamas. This caused Castiel to open his eyes once more. Tears immediately began to slip from his eyes. It had only been a dream, but he wanted it to be real. "Hey, hey. Shh. It's ok." Dean comforted him, gently picking him up and rocking him. "You just had a bad dream." Sam soothed as he gently cupped the boy's cheek. Little did Sam or Dean know the real reason for their child's cries. Dean continued to rock him until tiredness took over, and Castiel fell asleep once more. 


	3. Chapter 3

Castiel woke up, alone in his bedroom. He found that Sam and Dean had not used any restraints on him, and he felt much better. The room was completely dark except for a nightlight sitting on the dresser. The light projected stars onto the ceiling that slowly changed colors. The light was off in the living room he noticed. 

The teen sat up and listened for any noise. He waited there for several moments before he decided that it would be safe to try to escape. Maybe his dream was actually a premonition Cas hoped. With that, he stood up and took hold of the top of his crib. Instantly a shock shot through his entire body. He let go as quickly as possible. He was in so much pain that he didn't even notice that he was crying out, tears streaming down his face. 

Both Sam and Dean were light sleepers because of their hunter status, and both of them shot up in bed when they heard Cas cry. Sam was the first to get out the door, running across the hallway and into their son's room. He immediately turned on the light and it wasn't long before Dean caught up. Sam quickly went to the crib, clicking the shock feature off, and picking up their baby. He feared that some supernatural creature might have hurt him, so he quickly checked him over for any injuries, but found none. Even his hands, which had been shocked, had no marks on them. "Hey. Hey. It's ok now, Cas. What happened? What's wrong? Did you have a bad dream sweetie?" Sam soothed. Castiel was too busy crying to be able to answer him. Sam continued to soothe him. Dean chose to inspect the room. He had to make sure no witch had done a spell and left a hex bag somewhere. There was none to be found, however. Both the boys were perplexed as their child continued to cry in Sam's arms. Eventually Sam's eyebrows raised in realization. "He must have touched the top of his crib!" he exclaimed. "You're probably right, Sam." Dean told him. "Baby. You can't try to escape. This is your home now." Sam soothed. Castiel's cries were slowing as the pain subsided. 

"Are you hungry baby?" Sam asked Cas when he stopped crying. Castiel immediately tightened his lips and turned his head away in response. He didn't want to drink Sam's milk, even though he was hungry. Sam sighed but didn't try to make him eat. He knew that it was going to take time for their son to get used to his life with them. Instead he took a pacifier off the nightstand and tried to put it in Cas's mouth. Of course, Cas didn't make it easy. He just kept his mouth clamped shut. Sam sighed. "Dean?" he asked his husband for help. Dean nodded. "Sorry baby." he told his son gently before pinching his lip, causing him to start crying again. His open mouth allowed Sam to place the binkie in his mouth. Sam held it in his mouth with his fingers, lightly bouncing the boy. "Shh shh. It's all over now little one. " he soothed. Dean gently took his son's hand in his own, lightly stroking the boy's hand soothingly with his thumb. Eventually Castiel cried himself back to sleep. He didn't know it, but he began to suck his pacifier in his sleep even after Sam stopped holding it in his mouth. Sam gently placed Cas back in his crib before turning the shock feature back on. He and Dean then went back to their room, climbing back into bed. Sam and Dean both laying on their sides facing the same wall. Dean put his arm around Sam's waist and placed his head on his shoulder. The two fell asleep cuddling like that until the sun rose the next day. 

The next day, when the boys woke, they went to check on Cas. The baby monitor hadn't indicated that he was in any distress, but Sam and Dean wanted to check on him anyway. When they entered the room, they saw Cas curled up in his crib. His pacifier was half in his mouth and a little bit of drool dribbled out of his mouth. It was the cutest sight that either man had seen. They just embraced each other as they watched their child sleep. 

Eventually, Sam's stomach growled. Dean smiled, taking his partner's hand, and led him to the kitchen. Dean quickly got to work making some eggs and French toast. Sam watched, enjoying the sight of his lover in his red plaid pajama bottoms. He loved Dean's toned back, but loved watching as he danced while cooking. 

The smell of food woke Castiel and his stomach rumbled loudly in response. It had been just over 24 hours since he last ate. This had been the longest he had ever gone without food. He knew that he could yell something to get the brothers' attention, but he didn't want to get in trouble for speaking, for fear of Dean's punishments, and he wasn't about to cry out like a baby would. It didn't take him long to realize that he had soiled his diaper in his sleep. He shifted around trying to get himself out of the wetness, but couldn't do so. He was too scared to remove it. He knew it would anger Dean, and he didn't want to deal with any more of his punishments. He was quickly learning that Dean didn't have a high tolerance for anything but proper behavior. He just needed to hang in there until he could escape. 

The longer Cas sat there, the more appealing the idea was to pretend to sleep. He wouldn't have to do any baby activities if he were asleep. Wouldn't be made to eat anything either. With that, he laid back down and pretended to sleep. 

It wasn't long before Sam came into the room to check on their son. He came in while Dean dished them both up. He figured that Cas must have woken up by now. He had slept through the rest of the night after all. Sam came to a stop in front of the crib, surprised to find Castiel still asleep. He clicked the shock feature off, and gently picked his baby up. He carefully felt his diaper, finding it soiled, before taking him to the changing table and laying him on it. He then proceeded to change his diaper, not bothering to strap the teen down. When he was finished, he picked the boy up, laying him against his shoulder, and carrying him to the kitchen. 

"He's still asleep?" Dean asked his husband in surprise. "Yeah. That medicine must still be making him tired." Dean frowned. "It should be wearing off by now." Dean watched their son for a moment before deciding to give him a bit more time. "Here." Dean offered, setting a plate in front of Sam's seat at the table. Sam quickly sat, but was careful not to jostle Cas. He opened his mouth as Dean offered him a bite of eggs. He moaned at the taste, and Dean offered him another bite. After he finished chewing, he scooped up a bite of eggs and offered Dean the bite in return. Dean slowly took the bite, teasing his lover. This got him a growl in return. Sam stood and leaned over the table, capturing the older man's lips in a fiercely passionate kiss. After a moment, they broke away from each other and gazed into each other's eyes. 

The brothers then went back to eating. However, they were becoming more concerned for their son since he should have been awake by now. "Maybe we should get a doctor. This isn't normal." Sam told Dean. Dean debated before agreeing. "Yeah. I think you're right. I'll go call now." he told him before leaving the room with his cellphone. Cas knew that it was too late to wake up, it would be too convenient of timing. But he could wake up in twenty minutes or so. Hopefully the doctor wouldn't be here by that point. If he were to be awake by the time the doctor arrived, there would be no need for the doc to be there. 

Fifteen minutes later, the doctor arrived. It hadn't been long enough for Castiel to wake up without it seeming too convenient for him. He didn't want to know what Dean would do if he were caught lying. "Thank you for coming." Sam said as he opened the door, the bright light of the sun giving Cas the chance to pretend to be waking up. "My pleasure. So what seems to be the problem?" the man asked. "Yesterday he was given medicine to get rid of the effects of the demon blood he drank too fast. The side effects include tiredness, but the symptoms haven't worn off yet and should have worn off several hours ago." Sam informed him. "I see." the man said. "He seems to be waking up now, but he's obviously still groggy. If it's been over eight hours since he threw up, then that's definitely abnormal. Do you have a room for medical use?" asked the doctor. "Yes right this way." Sam said and led him to the medical room they had set up. He placed Cas on the exam table. The doctor then got to work examining the teen. He first took out his stethoscope, unzipping the Pooh Bear onesie. He placed the cold metal piece on the teen's chest and listened to his heart. Sam and Dean both waited anxiously to find out if his heart rate was normal. "His heart is beating strongly, just as it should. And his heart rate is perfectly normal." he told the couple. "Now I'm going to take his temperature." he informed them before removing his onesie as well as his diaper. Cas knew what was coming and immediately began to get up. "Can you strap him down? He's obviously not going to cooperate for us. I need to make sure that the medication you gave him didn't cause anything to be concerned about. Dean nodded and swiftly strapped his struggling son to the exam table. This didn't stop Cas from trying to break free though. The doctor quickly lubed his thermometer as well as Cas's hole before gently inserting the device. This caused Castiel to complain loudly. He didn't use any words, however, because he knew he would likely be punished for it. After a minute or so, the thermometer beeped at them. It was gently removed before the doctor looked at it. "Perfectly normal. " he said. "Now reflexes. " He took out the rubber mallet and lightly tapped the boy's knee and then the other. "Nothing abnormal with his reflexes either. Since he's perfectly healthy with no adverse effects from the medication, I'm going to give him something to get rid of the grogginess. Unfortunately he's not going to like it." he then proceeded to pull out two suppositories, removing the first one from its package before lubricating it. He then proceeded to reapply the lube to Cas's hole. He slowly and gently inserted the first one. Castiel continued to squirm and his protests increased in response. "Sorry little guy." he told his patient. Cas laid there, squirming and pulling at his restraints for fifteen minutes before the doctor removed the second suppository from it's packaged and lubricated that as well before once again reapplying more lube to Cas's asshole. Once again he slowly and gently inserted the suppository, holding it there for a moment before removing his finger. "It's ok baby." Dean tried to soothe him. "I know it's uncomfortable, but it will all be over soon. Just fifteen minutes, and we'll have you feeling better." 

After fifteen minutes of squirming and protesting, Cas was finally freed from his restraints and picked up by Dean, who held him close and bounced him, telling him what a good boy he had been. "He seems to be completely back to himself, so I'll be on my way now." the doctor told them as he took his leave. "Such a good boy, Cas. This deserves a reward." Dean told him, going into the cabinet and pulling out an empty needleless syringe and a big bottle. He opened the bottle and filled the syringe, flicking and pushing the bubbles out of it.

Castiel looked at the syringe that Dean filled with a blue liquid. He didn't think it was going to taste very good, but he opened his mouth when Dean offered it to him. He didn't want Dean to punish him. He quickly found that he was wrong when Dean filled his mouth with the liquid though. He moaned at the flavor. It was delicious! It was the first good tasting thing he had had since his kidnapping. Already he wanted more, but Dean had placed the syringe in the sink to be rinsed out and was putting the bottle away. 

"You've had a long day so far little one. Let me and Sam figure out something fun for us to do today." Dean suggested.


End file.
